


The Forbidden Game Of Lust

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Bondage, Cock Tease, Come Shot, Community: spn_otpkink, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Jensen Ackles, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Friendship/Love, Fucking Machines, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shameless Smut, Sub Jared, Trust, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spn-otpkink prompt; Request- J2; d/s; dom!Jensen; sub! Jared. Athing about an interactions between dom! Jensen and sub!Jared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Forbidden Game Of Lust

Jared was a sight.

Bound to a bondage horse and at the mercy of the fucking machine; his long, powerful body was tense, his muscles rippling and strung tight. His sun kissed skin glistened with sweat and his face was flushed. Jared was blindfolded, and his swollen length and balls were incased with a cock ring, the metal band hugging the engorged flesh snugly.

He was a begging, whimpering mess—just how his Dom liked him.

Jensen sat in the chair of the playroom across from his sub, dressed comfortably in a pair of worn jeans and an old cotton shirt. He was sipping his whisky and smiling wickedly as he watched the scene before him, loving the sight of the lubed dildo as it continued to thrust in and out of Jared’s ass. There was something so sensual and thrilling about the fact that Jared couldn’t see a thing while Jensen himself was blessed with such an erotic show.

Jensen palmed himself and took a sip of whisky. His plush lips curled into a feral grin when Jared released a high pitched keen, the sound coming out broken and rough. This moment was part play, part lesson; last night Jared had broken the rules by coming before he was granted permission. Now Jared was being taught a pleasurable lesson; always ask for permission before you come. Setting his drink aside, Jensen picked up the remote and flipped the switch, increasing the tempo of the machine.

Jared cried out and pulled forcefully at his bonds, his muscles rippling like waves along rocks. His entire body shook in the restraints as his hips jerked sharply, his hole clenching around the toy as it rubbed against his inner walls and slammed against the sweet spot. “Please J-Jensen, please, no more, let me come, Sir. Please, may I come?”

“Not yet, baby,” Jensen purred as his bright green eyes swept over Jared’s taut writhing body. He palmed his length a few times to relieve the thriving pressure. “I’m still enjoying the view.”

Goodness was it a view; Jared had no idea how beautiful he looked like that. Bound and helpless, damn—the sight might be the death of Jensen.

Jared promised himself that he would not beg. He would be good, obedient, and allow Jensen control of his desires. But he needed to come and with every ripple of pleasure that rocked his body he could feel that promise breaking. 

Whimpering, Jared’s body arched against the restraints, his hands clenching tighter into fists, his toes curling and his muscles straining from the sensation. He writhed in a twist of pleasure as the dildo slid in and out of him, Jensen’s name falling from his lips in a rush, the tone trailing off in a mewling whimper as the dildo rammed against his sweet spot.

Taking a drink of his whisky, Jensen thumbed the remote all the way up to the highest setting. Jared screamed and his eyes clenched shut behind the blindfold as the toy in his ass picked up speed again, thrusting rapidly in and out of his slick hole, grazing his sweet spot on each pass. Jensen’s gaze roamed over Jared’s body, his eyes clouded with lust. His breath came out in a ragged gasp as he watched the scene, the sound of his lover’s cries making his cock throb and his balls ache.

Jared writhed, chanting Jensen’s name over and over again. His eyes rolled back in his head as the toy pressed a little harder on his prostate, the pleasure sharp and bright, shooting though his vines like a streak of lighting. Jensen enjoyed the sight for several moments, palming himself and watching as Jared thrashed helplessly, wrecked and broken.

“J-Jensen, please!” Jared begged, his knuckles clenched so tightly they were almost white. “Please, Master, let me come, please! It hurts, please, please, please...”

Jared trailed off into a broken moan, his muscles pulling tighter, taut as a bowstring ready to snap. Jensen finally decided to take pity on his sub; setting his drink aside, he made his way over to Jared and stood in front of him. He thumbed the remote and turned it down to the lowest level. Jared collapsed against the hoarse, still shuddering and moaning as the toy rocked in and out of him slowly.

“You want to come, baby boy?” Jensen asked teasingly, kneeling to palm Jared’s skull, his fingers lovingly massaging his scalp. “Is that what you want? Come on, Jay. Tell me what you want; ask for it.”

Jared couldn’t see, obviously, but he followed his Dom’s voice and looked towards him. The sight of Jared like that, so beautiful with his skin glistening and flushed, eyes hidden by the silk red blindfold, helpless and adorably broken, almost made Jensen come then and there.

“Please, please, let me come,” Jared begged. “Please, sir, please. I-I can’t take anymore, please. I’ll do anything, I promise.”

“Look at yourself,” Jensen growled, lustfully. “You’d let me do anything I wanted to you, wouldn't you, baby? Just let me do whatever I wished.”

“Yes, god, yes,” Jared moaned. “Do whatever you want, Sir; spank me, fuck me, use me. Please, Jensen. I’ll be a good boy.”

Jensen kissed Jared’s forehead. “You already are a good boy, my good boy.”

Jared heard the deep possessive tone in his Master’s voice and it made a fresh rush of blood surge between his legs. He nuzzled Jensen’s hand affectionately, like a cat rubbing along a post. “I’m yours, Jensen, only yours, sir. Please, let me come.”

Jensen smiled and kissed Jared’s lips, pleased greatly by his sub’s words. He promised himself that if Jared was a good boy—and he had been—he would allow his sub to come.

Jensen is a man of his word, and a promise is a promise.

Jared couldn’t feel his toes because the pleasure was too bright and his body was aglow with bliss. The fucking machines was steady, and the dildo was stuffed into his ass, buzzing away and torturing his sweet spot with pleasurable vibrations; his sore, throbbing, swollen cock was bound with cock-ring, keeping him in pleasure pain.

He was now begging, pleading with whimpers of, “Please, Jensen, please. Let me come, Master.”

No, Jensen wasn’t giving in—not yet anyway. He was enjoying the view, pupils blown with lust; he loved seeing Jared so needy and desperate. His lips were soft and sweet, and kiss swollen, and his dimpled cheeks were flushed rosy red.

Jensen turned up the volume on the machine and smirked playfully when Jared whimpered, his hips twisting and grinding as he tried to get away from the over-stimulation of the dildo fucking in and out of his ass. 

There was nowhere for him to go.

Jensen kept playing with the setting on the remote, switching the machine on and off, faster and slower, pleasurably torturing Jared, watching how each different level made Jared’s body tense and flex, how each spike of pleasure had him whimpering and crying out, that beautiful bound cock so engorged with blood that the head was almost purple.

When he turned the volume all the way up, Jared screamed as he thrashed on the bench, pulling at the ropes and sobbing when they gave no leave way. His cock was throbbing with pain and his balls were full and heavy, and drawn up tight against his body.

It was so goddamn mesmerizing to see Jared like that, and Jensen had never been more turned on in his life, but he could tell he’d pushed his sub to the edge and it was time to bring Jared down. Jensen knelt by the bench and after removing the blindfold and cock ring, he took hold of Jared’s shaft and began to stroke him, his grip firm but gentle, just how his sub liked.

As he watched Jared’s beautiful face, seeing his climax racing up on him in a rush, Jensen palmed Jared’s balls with the other hand, massaging them as he stroked the swollen length, feeling them pull up tight, just ready to empty.

“May I come, Sir?” Jared asked respectfully, even with his lust blown mind dizzy with endorphins.

Jensen smiled with a bright grin. “You may, my beautiful boy.”

All it took was two strokes to have Jared wailing in pleasure, coming hard and shooting a huge load; he trembled with broken tremors as his cock jerked and twitched in Jensen’s warm grip. Jensen saw and felt the exact moment that Jared climaxed; Jared’s eyes slammed shut, his back arching in the bindings, every single muscles locking tight as pleasure rushed throughout his body. Jared called out Jensen’s name as he spilled into his Dom’s hand, his hole clenching and flexing around the toy still thrusting in and out of him.

“That’s my good boy,” Jensen praised as he rained sweet, tender kisses along Jared’s neck and shoulder.

Jared could hear the pleasure and possessiveness in his Master’s voice, and it filled him with pure joy. Jensen words, matched with his perfect touch, had Jared’s eyes rolling up in his head and his world growing dark as the intense aftershocks rocked him.

He lost himself for several moments; when he came back, he was unbound from the horse. He was laying in Jensen’s arms, being kissed and petted, wrapped up tight in a soft, warm blanket. Smiling lazily, Jared snuggled closer to his Dom, nuzzling against Jensen’s neck, feeling sated and extremely happy, his dimples out in full force. Jensen couldn’t help but to smile himself. 

Jared looked so adorably sweet lying like that, all comfy and cozy with a lazy happy grin on his face and a cute blush on his cheeks. For Jensen, it didn’t matter if Jared was being ravaged by a fucking machine or if he was curled up against him like a puppy cuddling with him—Jared was always a beautiful sight to behold.

Grinning, Jensen leaned forward, pressing his mouth softly against Jared’s parted, yet smiling lips. They kissed sweetly, embracing one another to cuddle. They are so lost in love their hearts beat quickly, singing a song of dear affection. As the passionate and devoted couple cuddle in a bed of love and friendship, they held hands while trading tender, delicate kisses.

“I love you.” Jensen whispers tenderly, and Jared smiled and blushed, hugging his lover tighter to his body. “I love you too.”

In a moment of pure companionship, could it be possible to have his feet on the ground and yet still fly so high?

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spn-otpkink.livejournal.com/4527.html?thread=367279#t367279)


End file.
